Having Roommates is hard
by Kita chan
Summary: Between a young boy trying to learn the ropes, an absentee Martiain and a wonderful but sometimes naked woman it is amazing how the Wayne Manor can be too small.
1. Chapter 1

Having Roommates is hard

A/N: Been reading Old Wonder Woman comics and watching the Animated Justice League. Diana's early habit of hanging out in the woods naked came to mind during Starcrossed and this is what came out. Clearly I decide to have Dick living there to. Planning on it being a one shot, but who knows. As always feedback is always welcomed.

Bruce had known that the roommate issue was going to come up at some point. There were two parts of his life meeting up, the Batman in the Justice League, and the Batman who was training Robin. The Invasion had changed the distance those two lives had. Thankfully it had happened during a school week so Dick wasn't home when they attacked. _Small Miracles._ Bruce thought to himself. The past few weeks with the two lives living in the House had been interesting to say the least. J'onn keep to himself, but keeping Diana out of Gotham crime fighting had proven to be harder than expected. Mostly because she won't take, no, you can't help me for an answer. Most of his nights had been keeping her in the manor and out of his hair. This was a task easier said than done.

Tonight had been easy. It had been quiet on both ends; Diana had stayed in the manor without a fight and patrol had yielded a few muggings but nothing greater. Slow nights were always welcomed. It meant more sleep. It was just a quick change in the cave and then up to bed.

Dick was ahead of him, bonding up the stairs toward bed. Bruce himself felt tired, and because of how quiet it was, was clear he was not going to be going out for the second patrol. He followed Dick out from behind the clock and toward the bedrooms. This wasn't a time to talk. It was a time to just walk to bed.

Everything was fine until they hit the first landing on the big stairs. Dick stopped dead in his tracks, his head cocking to the side as he looked out the window at something in the yard. "Dick…." Bruce started to say, and then he saw the same thing. His eyes went a little wide.

It was Diana. Only she was missing a few articles of clothing. In fact, she was missing all of them. With her back to them, she was out in the yard, completely naked as the day she was born. Her hair was cascading down her back and it was a very interesting sight in the middle of the night. She looked statuesque with her arms crossed in the air. There was nothing in her body language that made it seem like she was ashamed of her state of being and form. It was rather freeing to see someone just comfortable in their own skin. Bruce felt his brain slam the stop all thoughts button. There is a naked woman in the yard it shouted at him. Then he remembered he was standing next to a twelve year old boy who was seeing the same sight. He looked down at Dick, "Go to bed. NOW." He was going to have to have a talk with her. _Great._

Dick didn't move at first. He stood there, staring at Diana, like he hadn't heard Bruce. There was nothing in the past few weeks that made it seem like Dick had a crush on her; but Bruce had a feeling now things were going to change. Bruce covered the boy's eyes and repeated himself, "Up the stairs, now." The boy shot up the stairs like a rocket and Bruce remembered that Dick's windows faced the back yard. He had to act quickly.

* * *

The night air was warm on her skin. It was a beautiful night, silent. Diana had decided to come out and enjoy it, even if Bruce won't let her. Besides, she wasn't doing anything in his city. The manor house was outside the limits and she voted she was allowed to be there. Plus it wasn't like she was fighting crime or anything like that. Just reconnecting. It had been a long time she had a chance to do that, since her banishment from the island. It was night like these the Amazons would choose to present offerings. It was night like these that remind her that she was alone in Man's world. That was something she tried not to think about.

She heard movement in the grass behind her, and turned to see Bruce carrying a fluffy Robe. "We need to talk." He said in a gruff voice. He didn't seem uncomfortable as she took the robe from him but she didn't put it on, just held it. She didn't have a problem with her nudity, why should he? On his part he was mostly trying to ignore the fact she was naked.

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side, unsure of what he was speaking about.

"I…I..How do I say this…The boy…" Bruce shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I don't mind that you're naked, I get it, but could you do it somewhere else? Deep in the tree line perhaps? Because I don't want to have to start feeding Dick Saltpeter."

"Why would you have to feed him saltpeter? I mean, he isn't a horse, he can be reason with." She crossed her arms, "Besides, what is the problem?"

This was going to be harder than he thought. "Never mind. I don't want to know why you are out here naked, but I can tell you what I can't have happening. Dick seeing you out here, naked." She was slipping the robe on at this point, "He is a young boy….and he has urges. And seeing you naked isn't going to help him any." She had it on but hadn't bothered to tie it. This conversation was getting harder by the minute. And he sure Dick was watching.

"Urges?" She cocked her head to the side and Bruce wondered if she was just messing with him at this moment.

Bruce took a deep breath. He had a feeling that he was going to have to explain the birds and the bees to Dick now, but he didn't think he would have to do it with Diana. He had assumed that her mother had taken care of that for him, but then reminded himself that Diana grew up on an island with all women, so sex was probably something that didn't come up to often for them. At least not with men. And that got Bruce thinking on something else completely, and he cursed his male mind. He started to wonder if he needed a spoonful of saltpeter.

"It's late. And I really don't want to explain this, or argue about it. So here is the short version. I understand it is a religious thing, I realize that telling you can't do it isn't right. To be clear I am not telling you, you can't do it. But I have a 12 year old boy up stairs who is probably peeking out the window hoping for another look at you." That got her to tie it. Bruce tried to hide his amusement. She didn't like being viewed from a far it seems. Or she was catching on to his position. He was hopping for the latter of the two. "Which isn't good for either of us, if you catch my drift, so…can we agree, deeper in the tree line…out of view of the house?"

"I suppose I could….." She said, and then smiled, "if you let me help you." It was a testing of waters. She looked at him hopefully.

"I…We'll talk." Bruce answered, he didn't want to fight it about it now, before turning toward the house. _Of course all deals with women are based on trades._


	2. Chapter 2

**Having Roommates is hard**

**A/n: I wasn't going to do another chapter to this….then the whole storyline popped in my head and I am gonna follow it till the end I guess….It also might lose some of the humor and get a little angsty. Hope you enjoy and as always, feedback is well loved. And Ni Castle, I think you have written my favorite review I have ever gotten. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I really loved them all. Also, I have a shout out to a book tile in this I would love to see if anyone could find it! You can either leave it in the review or pm me.**

* * *

_We'll Talk._ That is what he had told her. Diana whistled through her teeth as she sat under one of the many large windows in the Wayne Manor trying to read her book. Nothing helped. It had been a few weeks since the night out on the lawn, and yet Bruce had not once approached her with the talk. She had let the subject drop for the most part, not trying to make a big scene, but it was beginning to eat at her.

The League had been quiet as of late. It seemed that all the villains that they used to face had taken the invasion as something to fear, it had happened once, it could happen again. So all the endless nights of staring at the bat-computer, watching the news, much like they had in the monitor womb on the tower, felt pointless. Diana cursed her own thoughts. Her own boredom was not good enough reason to see innocent people in danger.

This world had always felt odd to her, like she was a stranger in a strange land. No matter what she did, she was always the outside. She sat the book down, and took to staring out the window. The League had given her something, a sense of normality in her life. It gave her meaning, a purpose, which she had lost with her banishment. There was always someone trying to hurt the innocence and she was in a position to stop it. Now there was nothing. No one wanted to challenge the League on what they had done with the invasion. They had proven that the Earth was defended. So Diana found that she had once again lost her sense of self. She had never realized before that her identity in man's world was linked to her crime fighting. She couldn't go home any more, that life had been locked away from her. She had go forth and create her own life. The League had been that.

Now it felt like the League had been stolen from her. The invasion had done that. It was true, she still saw J'onn and Bruce almost every day, but there was something about living in the watchtower, something she couldn't define. It was being able to sit and watch the world as it turned, far above it like some loving goddess. It was talking to Kal in the commissary, about life in Kansas. It was sparring with Bruce in the training room. It was movie night with the Flash and Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl. Sherya. The thought of the woman made Diana's stomach twist. She had betrayed them. She had made the world change again. Diana wasn't sure if she could forgive her for that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice boomed behind her. Bruce had a few rolls of paper under his arms, which stuck out from many angles, the stoic face that the Batman always wore. It didn't work as well with a pencil stuck behind his ear, and the lack of cowl, but it was a Batman look all the same.

"Just thinking of the past."

"Ah." It was almost all knowing. Bruce took a seat beside her, adjusting the rolls of paper under his arm.

"What?" She asked, as he began to create space on the bench, tapping her legs to get her to drop them to the floor.

"You shouldn't get too caught up in that. Then you end up like me, and there is only room in the world for one of us, princess." He gave her a bit of a smug grin, and then began to unroll the papers under his arm onto the seat next to her. "Care to take a look?"

She peered over the plans and got a little excited, "A new Watchtower?"

"Of course, I can't let Wally get bored in the Batcave again." The Flash had gotten bored and began to change things around in what he took to be a better order for Batman's things. Bruce was not amused. Diana on the other hand, couldn't help but grin. It had been a loud and amusing night.

"I see. Well, if you are coming for engineering advice, this is out of my realm of knowledge." She said, looking over the plans.

"I know I wanted you to pick out your room. Since I can't have you and J'onn living here forever." He said, pointing to a mark on the plans, "Kitchen, Womb, training room," He said, point to each planned out area, "J'onn has taken this one. Since the two of you lived up there, I figured you should get first pick."

Diana cocked an eye brow but looked over the plans, it was time to take a chance, "Well, While I figured that out," She started, "Perhaps you and I can discuss the other 'talk' we have been meaning to have."

She watched Bruce take a deep breath as if he was getting ready for a sparring match. "No." It came out quick and firm. It was if he wanted it to be the end of it.

"Why not?"

"I said no, that is enough."

"I'm not your son Bruce, you can't just think I will take that at face value." She pointed to a random room on the map, finding that they were all the same size anyways, she didn't care which one she had. It wasn't like she had anything in the world any more, everything she owned beside the clothes on her back burned up on reentry. "He may take your word as law, but I don't. So I ask again, why not?"

Bruce looked at her hard, plunking the pencil behind his ear and handing it to her as she held out her hand. He looked at her for a moment or two as she handed the plans and pencil back to him, before giving her a charming, Bruce Wayne smile that she had seen slapped across so many magazines, "Because I said so." He answered, getting up and leaving her under the window without even a look back.

_Sometimes he can be a real pain._ Diana decided it was better to bury herself in her book.

* * *

Dick had gotten in the habit of watching Diana. There was something about how she did the simplest task with a grace Dick had never seen before. He watched her around corners, watched her as she read, or watched TV or argued with Bruce. He would watch their faces as things would get heated, nothing louder than their normal voices, but there was a fierceness that would fill her face that he had never seen a woman have before.

Sure, Bruce had brought women to the manor before and they had stayed here, not like this. She really lived up to her name, being Wonder Woman. She was a fighter, which Dick had never really seen in any of the women that Bruce brought home to protect his cover. Bruce Wayne liked his women a little on the dumb side, someone who could be easy controlled and gotten rid of without a second thought. They maybe got one or two dates, and would never meet Dick unless they had made their way to date three. Rarely, did they make it to date three, and if they did, that was usually when they would blow it. And he had never seen any of them naked.

Diana was different. She wasn't someone Bruce was dating; she was another partner, just like Dick.

Dick found Bruce's treatment of her, a little annoying. She was another partner, so why couldn't she come out with them? Dick wanted to know what it was like to have a partner that wasn't Bruce.

Things were coming to a head, Dick could feel it. And he knew what side he wanted to be on. It wasn't about peeks any more, thought those were really sweet deals, it was the curiosity of Bruce's other life.

Dick knew one day he was going to be Batman and he was going to have to understand all the things that went with that; including his own place in the Justice League. He was going to have to see what it was like to work with other members.

Dick watched as Bruce and Diana talked over the plans of the new Watchtower. He had asked Bruce if he was going to be allowed on this one, which earned him another, _We will see_. _We will see _was code for not in your lifetime according to the Batman. He watched them as disappointment crossed Diana's face with Bruce's attitude about her on patrol with him again; he waited till Bruce was gone and Dick slide up to Diana's side.

"Hey….Diana?" Dick tried to keep his voice low, so not to disturb her too much, just to get her attention. "If you want…" He looked down at his shoes, suddenly feeling silly talking to her like this, "If you like, I can see if I can work on him for you?" He offered, not sure how she would take it.

Diana closed her book, giving Dick the same smile she always gave him. He felt his stomach warm up, which had happened a lot since the night on the lawn, "It's alright Dick, but I don't think he is going to change his mind."

"Oh, but he will. I know tricks." It was a lie. Well, half a lie. Dick just need time, and he could usually get Bruce to give in to some request, at least ones that weren't dangerous. Dick took the seat beside her, "You just have to present it the right way."

Diana looked at him for a few moments, the smile on her face getting a little wider, "Really now?"

Dick knew he had the in, "Give me time, I'm his partner after all."

* * *

He knew before Dick opened his mouth what he was going to say. It had been the same point for days now and he was over it. "Soooooooo…." _Don't start Dick, don't start._ "Can Diana join us? I think it would be helpful and-" They were in the cave, Bruce at his computer, and Dick beside him, sipping on a hot chocolate.

"No." It was a quick answer and Dick looked down at his feet. "It will cause us problems in the long run. So the answer is no." Bruce went back to computer. "Just like it was yesterday and just as it will be tomorrow. Perhaps you two can stop asking me."

There was a long pause, with Dick clearly annoyed at Bruce's attitude about the subject. He tried to come up with a good augment that would work his way. "But I like her…. And I think she would be really helpful in the current case and-" He had enough of this. There were rules for a reason. Dick was going to learn to respect that.

"You just want a chance to steal another peek at her." Bruce had noticed how Dick seemed to hang around Diana, trying to be nonchalant about things, asking her questions for school. While Diana was a wealth of Greek Culture and Mythology, Bruce also knew that Dick had learned all that about three months ago and the school had since moved on to other cultures. But Diana didn't know that. And Dick had gotten her to 'help' him write a paper, until Bruce found out. Now he had decided to help her cause and get her out on patrol with them. It wasn't going to happen. "You're going to stop trying to pull her into this. End of discussion. She is not coming with us, and you're going to stop trying to steal peeks, understood? Or you're going to be punished."

"Yes Sir." Dick said, with a hint of sarcasm. Bruce decided to let it slide for now, and went back to the computer. "So Boss, what is the plan for tonight?" The words were dripping with sarcasm and that was enough for Bruce.

"That depends, you going to drop the attitude Robin? Or will you be staying in the nest tonight with your new friend?" Dick took to sulking next to Bruce, but didn't answer. "That is what I thought."

There was someone coming down the stairs, which caused both of them to look up. The topic of the pass conversation, Diana, came down, ready for her monitor duty shift. "Diana." Bruce said, in a tone that almost said don't start. She took the hint as it had been clear the pass couple days he was over being bothered by both ends. She would wait before she brought it up again.

"Batman." He stepped out away from the bat computer and gave up the seat. She took for a second or too, then turned to them as they headed for the batmoblie, "If you need me, I-"

"We won't." Batman snapped quickly. "Have a good night." Dick stood halfway between the two, not sure what he was going to do.

Dick looked at Diana, with a look of sorry, "Just give me more time."

"ROBIN! I'm leaving with or without you." Batman was in the batmoblie already and he turned the engine over, as if to punctuate his point.

"Just a little more time!" Dick called as he ran off toward the car. Diana shook her head and smiled as she turned back to the bat computer. The boy's words gave her a little bit of hope, but she knew what happened when she flew too close to the sun.

She would just have to wait, and see what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Having Roommates is hard**

**A/N: This chapter is a little more Dick/Bruce. Sorry, but I wanted some cute Batman/Robin Fluff….Also I made Bats parent a little more than he usually is. And it is a look into his reason of saying no. So Yea, Diana isn't in this chapter that much. And this one isn't as funny as the others…which I feel is the tone this story is going to get from now. Just to let you all know and give you a warning a head of time. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, I really enjoy them. Edit:Forgot that you have to put the breaks in after you upload, so I fixed that. And corrected my grammer in the A/n. Because it was annoying me. As always, feedback always loved.**

Bruce knew the way nights were going to go by the way they smelt. It was years of instinct that taught him that. Nights fell into patterns. If it was going to be rainy or wet, there was a crispiness to the air and only the big guns were going to be out, if they were going to risk it. Hot weather brought out everyone and their mother into frays. When there was a thick smell of ozone that meant that everyone was going to be in as the sky let out her fury. Thunder and Lighting would be in control that night, everyone would stay home. Quiet nights had no smell at all, just an odd thickness to the air you couldn't quite place.

Tonight was crisp, just on the cusp of rain, as if it wasn't sure if it knew what it wanted to do. Dick was by his side, legs hanging off the roof top, looking through a pair of night vision goggles. "What do you see?" They were facing the docks. There was a shipment of the usual kind was coming in and the Penguin thought that it was well enough hidden from the Batman. _The joke is on him, I know when a fly farts in this city._

"There are two set of patrol," Dick started to say, and Bruce watched as he counted each man in each company, the boy's mouth moving slightly to count the men, "Five in each group. Ten Total," Dick slipped them off his head, looking back at Bruce, "So what is the plan, Boss?"

Bruce looked back at the docks; the cowl already had night vision built into it. "Ah…well, we are going to talk about the one you missed." He brushed some brick dust off the ridge in front of him. This was Dick's case, Bruce had handed it to him. Given him a change to show is worth to him. Dick had free range on this one. Expect for one issue. Diana. They didn't need her out here, she would just get in the way. This Case was easy. Bruce knew all the ground work, the Penguin planning to

"What? I didn't miss one!" Dick held the goggles up to his eyes, looking toward the docks again. The boy sounded completely offended and that just made Bruce crack a smile. "There is patrol one, it has two men with hats, one with a limp he is trying to hid, on the left side before you ask, two men without hats. That is five." Dick said it in a way that made Bruce cracked a larger smile, as if Robin was trying to tell Batman he couldn't count. "Patrol two, just has five guys, all not wearing any hats. I believe that comes to ten, Batman."

"Yea, in the patrol groups has ten men, you're correct Robin." Bruce took a long breath before point out something, "But there is a man standing on the edge of the docks, three clicks to the right, Robin. He is smoking a cigarette; you can see the cherry on it." Dick made a hissing noise and dropped the goggles away from his eyes, "The Person you don't see is the one that is going to kill you Robin."

He had never meant to have Dick out here in the first place. He wasn't sure his reasoning when he took Dick in, aside from the look on Dick's face that night when his parents died. He couldn't ignore it. He imagined it was the same look at Alfred must had seen on his own face, years ago. There was grief, but there was more than that. Rage. Anger. Something so much more than a child could deal with; than a child should have to deal with. So he had taken the boy in, hoping to never bring him into the other side of Bruce's double life.

It hadn't worked. Dick found out about Batman and Bruce couldn't tell him no. After all, what right did he have to tell that he didn't have a place beside Batman. He felt the same grief, the same feelings that had caused Bruce to take up the cowl. But Dick had something different. Dick had him.

Dick wasn't part of the plan original. This was Bruce's form of atonement. His death wish. There wasn't a place for a child in that. But things had changed. Plans had changed, when Bruce realized that Batman had become something larger than himself.

There were days he wished he had never started this fool's errand. Those days became more and few between with Dick by his side. And it was his job to protect him. He couldn't imagine life without Dick at this point. He didn't want to. Dick was something more to him, a Brother, bonded in pain and suffering. Someone who could understand better than anyone; even though Bruce felt that it was silly to have a small child have more connection to him than other adults but it was true.

He knew it would be easy to let Diana help them, that there were nights that he was just tired and answering yes would be easy. But he had to look to the future, to when the new Watchtower would be completed, and she was out of their daily lives. If he said yes, things would be easy, but it was temporary fix.

It boiled down to one fact. Saying yes to Diana meant trouble for Dick's training. And he was more important to Bruce than a newly formed friendship. To Bruce, it was an easy choice. Dick came first, like he always had. And always would.

"Earth to Batman," Dick started to chant, his hands cupped around his mouth accompanied by a hissing sounds, knocking Bruce out of his thoughts, "Come in, Batman. Caps, I think we lost him."

"Someone is becoming a little cheeky, aren't they?" Batman countered, trying to fight a small grin he could feel growing on his face. "That wouldn't help your case for your friend." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he haven't mentioned Diana. He didn't want to hear how helpful she could be. He knew that already. He was looking at this from a different angle than the two of them, and doubted he could see it his way. "So, Robin, Plan of attack?"

"That is easy Batman, you go after the man with the cigarette first, he is the look out. The Patrols are a diversion. Take out the Lookout before he has a chance to raise the alarm."

This was Dick's first time taking lead. Dick had been begging for his own case and Bruce gave in after months of begging. Bruce had already done on the background on this, he was just seeing what the boy could do. He found couldn't help but be a little impressed. He figured Dick would have gotten bored or tried to cut corners, which Bruce would have taken it over without a second thought. After all, Dick was young and Bruce haven't finished his training yet. But he haven't need to; the boy had stuck with it. He watched the boy explain their plan of action, taking out the lookout first, then the second patrol, taking everyone one down but the one with the limp. That was the important thing; the man with the limp could be used to get information. Limp man could be persuade to give important information, with the right amount of pressure.

They worked as a team, taking down the Bruce taking down the look out with a choke hold and a whisper; before cornering the patrol that was lacking the prize they were looking for. The man with the limp. The first patrol went down easy for they had gotten a good jump on them, none of the men so much as getting a hit in. These fights were quick, it was just flow of movement and keeping an eye on where threats were. Catching fist and kicks were second nature now for both of them. They were a team, they worked as one. The second patrol came in, not hearing their partner patrols failure. They were dispatched just a quickly and Bruce had a smaller man pin against a wall and was leaning on his left leg, applying a little pressure. Pain did wonders for getting information. "Who are you working for?" Dick demanded out of the man, Bruce already knew the answer, but kept telling himself this was Dick's case, and was going to let it go.

"Letting the Kid take the-"

Bruce applied more pressure, "You should answer him, or things are going to get worse for you. Because I don't like your tone." He was the muscle tonight, and he was going to show his might. This won't take long. It never did.

The Man whimpered in pain, and Dick was getting impatient, "We don't have all night, and I have seen him when he is angry. You may not like him now, but you are gonna hate him when he is angry….Last week, you should have seen what he did with this one guys fingers, it was-"Bruce began to apply more pressure with each one of Dick's words. He watched the man's face, and knew he was going to give it up soon, the name. The name he already knew. Penguin. He knew that Penguin cycled men out like crazy, trying to keep one step ahead of him but it never worked. It was never hard to get information; it was just a quick drop off to the east side and talk to a few of the working girls. Then it was just putting the pieces together.

Holmes has his homeless network. Bruce had a working girl network.

"Two-Face." Bruce froze when he heard the name, dropping all the pressure but still keeping a hold on the guy.

"What did you say?" He demand, ignoring Dick's protest of hey. One backward look caused the boy to drop it.

"Two-Face you bat-bastard." The man was a lot braver when he felt the pressure off. _Oh, there is no need to get cocky. _

"You," Bruce jammed in more pressure to prove his point, "Are going to tell me everything you know."

* * *

Diana was bored, tapping the side of the batcomputer. She understood why Wally had rearranged the batcave a few weeks back, because Monitor Duty now seemed to stretch into an eternal. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Counting helped; yawns, 6, seeing the same news segments, 7 pieces about puppies all of things, thinking about how it would be nice to have anything happen, 10. She wasn't proud of the last count, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Diana." A voice behind her said, and she tensed for a few seconds before placing the owner. "You look as if you need some company."

"Oh, J'onn," Diana turned to look at him, "That would be lovely." She had a feeling nothing was going to happen tonight. "It's," She gestured to the computer screens, "Has been a quiet night." She watched the manhunter tilt his head to peer at the monitors. "J'onn…Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How was it, carving a life for yourself here…I mean outside of the league?" She knew that he had lived in disguise for a few years as a human, making his own life here. She knew Clark had done the same, but he had a more simpler time with it. After all, he had been an infant that the Kents had taken in and raised as their son. He had never known anything different. J'onn, like herself, had come from a different world. They were learning how to live in this one. "I just…I just feel lost here sometimes." _That felt good to say._

As J'onn turned to answer her, there was a roar of an engine behind them interrupting them. The batmoblie pulled into its normal spot and J'onn and Diana watched as Batman and Robin both came storming up to the computer.

"You are being completely unfair, this is my case you can't just-" The boy's voice echoed off the walls of the cave. He sounded upset. J'onn and Diana looked at each other, the same thought flashing through their minds.

_We should stay out of this._

"Stop, Just Stop." The tone of his voice alone made Dick shrink back a little. It wasn't angry, but it was defiantly a warning. Batman paused for a second and looked at the boy as if he was going to say more, then dropped the thought.

"But you told me this was my case! You won't let me pick my partners, and now you are taking it back! That isn't fair!" Robin followed Batman up to the computer bay, to which Diana had already moved away from it as Bruce took his normal seat. "It was my case! You said so, you can't just take it." Dick knew he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help it. Why was everything a broken promise with the Batman? "That isn't fair!"

"You think that I would let you fly free? That I wasn't in control the whole time? Quit acting like a child, will you?" Bruce went back to the computer, not looking at Dick. "You think they are going to play fair with you? Because I can tell you right now, they aren't. This game is over Dick, I am back in control." _This was careless on my part. He wasn't ready and I should have known better._ "Any more lip and you're off this case and I fly solo, understood?"

Dick looked between the three adults in front of him, as to try and get Diana's or J'onn's help. But both stayed tight lipped, as if they knew better than to argue with Batman. "You told me that this was my case, that I was calling the shots, and then you tell me I can't have-"

"DICK ENOUGH! Go upstairs, now." They were face to face again.

Dick stared at Bruce, his body language screaming rage, "You ARE NOT my father!" There was pause or two between them, before Dick ducked upstairs.


End file.
